Ne me laisse pas
by Swato
Summary: Stiles fait de son mieux pour ne pas céder la place au Nogitsune, mais il perd pieds, se perd tout court. Death!Fic, spoil saison 3.


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prompt:** Prend ma main  
**Note:** Spoil saison 3. Deathfic.

.

* * *

.

**Ne me laisse pas**

.

Stiles perdait la tête. Il perdait complétement la boule.

C'était comme regarder son cerveau se désagréger sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que si ça continuait, il pourrait faire du mal à tout ceux qu'il connaissait, à Scott, à son père... Et c'était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit, il devait s'en sortir, essayer de trouver une solution. Ne pas laisser la place au Nogitsune qui envahissait son corps, qui ne le laissait plus respirer, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il avait failli faire tellement de chose contre son gré, avait retenu son bras au dernier moment... Il n'y avait pas que le système électrique de l'hôpital et la bombe dans le bureau de son père. Il y avait ce feu chez Danny qu'il avait réussit à arrêter. Il y avait les pièges à loups chez Lydia qu'il s'était retenu de poser. Tellement, tellement de chose qu'il avait réussi à stopper et tellement d'autres qui s'étaient produites parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu, n'avait pas réussi à reprendre conscience à temps, à retenir ses bras de faire ces gestes inconsidérés.

Ce n'était plus une question de volonté. C'était une question de ténèbres, de magie. Stiles avait peut-être une étincelle de magie, celle que Deaton avait vu, en lui, mais cette étincelle ne rivaliserait jamais avec l'incendie qui ravageait son corps, sa tête.

Le Nogitsune l'enfermait quand il prenait le contrôle. Dans cette pièce sombre, sans fenêtres ni portes. Dans ce cloaque qui sentait le renfermé et la mort. La pièce se rétrécissait, rapetissait, perdait de sa lumière... Et Stiles se retrouvait à se recroqueviller de plus en plus sur lui-même, à avoir de moins en moins de souffle, s'étouffant pour de l'air, ouvrant grand la bouche pour ne recevoir en retour qu'un mince filet d'oxygène en retour.

Quand Stiles reprit le contrôle de son corps, la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber, il avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, il devait s'être mordu la langue. Son regard tomba sur ses mains et une pierre tomba sur son estomac.

« Non... non, non, non, répéta t-il en une litanie. »

Il chercha une blessure sur lui, il devait forcément être blessé, tout ce sang ne pouvait être que le sien, il devait forcément être blessé, il était blessé, c'était ça, il n'avait fait de mal à personne, personne n'était blessé à part lui, personne, juste lui, seulement lui. Ce goût horrible dans sa bouche... Stiles se pencha sur le coté juste à temps pour recracher la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de bras, sa peau immaculée se couvrit de rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge... Stiles avait un sanglot bloqué dans la gorge mais il était sûr que si il sortait il serait malade en même temps. Il se retourna une fois de plus pour essayer de se mettre debout mais son pied buta contre quelque chose. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'objet sur le sol qui l'avait fait trébuché, il y avait une forme pâle allongée par terre mais il voyait flou à cause des larmes... Sa respiration ne voulait pas se calmer, il allait avoir une crise d'angoisse, il le sentait, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il prit une, deux inspirations profondes et rouvrit les yeux. Un coup de poing dans le ventre aurait été moins douloureux. Même se faire arracher le cœur en étant toujours vivant aurait été moins douloureux. Stiles s'effondra pour de bon, ses jambes ne le portaient plus, le sanglot sortit enfin d'entre ses lèvres et il aurait voulu pouvoir vomir pour apaiser la crampe violente dans son estomac mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Son corps fut pris de soubresaut, il essaya de lever sa main mais ne parvînt qu'à la faire glisser sur le sol tant elle tremblait, ses doigts repoussèrent une mèche de cheveux blond vénitien qui voilait deux yeux verts qui avaient autrefois exprimé tellement d'intelligence. Elle aurait pu gagner le prix Nobel en mathématique.

« Il n'y a pas de _prix Nobel_ pour les mathématiques, c'est la médaille field que je gagnerais. »

Stiles se recroquevilla et toussa, il s'étranglait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Lydia, Lydia... Stiles regarda son corps brisé, son cou qui était violet, qui portait la trace de ses mains et tout ce sang qui tachait sa robe pastel, tout ce sang qui ne pouvait que venir d'elle. Stiles secoua la tête à s'en rendre fou et se leva, incapable d'assister à ce spectacle, de rester là à regarder ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne chercha plus à respirer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir, s'éloigner, ne plus voir. Il marcha les yeux fermés, couru, buta contre tout les arbres de la forêt, la crampe dans son ventre le rendait fou, le faisant s'arrêter pour vomir quelque chose qui ne sortirait jamais de son plein gré. Le Nogitsune. Sa culpabilité. La mort de Lydia. Tout ce sang sur ses doigts...

« Stiles ? »

Est-ce que c'était son prénom ? Est-ce qu'une abomination comme lui méritait un prénom ? Il releva la tête, ses joues étaient collantes de sang et des larmes qu'il n'arrêtait pas de verser. Dans la brume qui obscurcissait sa vision, il vit une veste en cuir noir, des cheveux bruns en bataille et une barbe de trois jours. Derek, lui souffla son cerveau. Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Soudain, c'était important d'atteindre Derek. Ses pieds voulurent aller trop vite et s'emmêlèrent, le faisant vaciller. Derek eut un geste envers lui, peut-être pour le retenir mais il n'en fut pas sûr, l'oxygène n'irriguait toujours pas son cerveau, mais ce n'était plus l'air qui le faisait fonctionner. C'était la certitude qu'il avait trouvé la solution.

« Aide moi, dit-il dans un petit filet de voix. »

Stiles trébucha une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci Derek le retînt d'une poigne de fer, le maintenant sur ses pieds. Il se laissa porter un peu, s'affaissant entre ses bras. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il ne pouvait que parler et espérer qu'on l'écouterait, qu'on entendrait sa supplique.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Stiles ? Insista Derek.  
- Tu dois m'aider, murmura t-il laborieusement.  
- Comment ? »

Stiles eut un vertige et il savait ce que ça annonçait. Le Nogitsune s'impatientait. Sa tête roula dans le cou de Derek, sans force, mais il saisit ses bras entre ses doigts avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Le corps de Derek était chaud sous le sien, la seule chose agréable dans ce cauchemar.

« Ce que tu as fait pour Paige. Tu dois faire la même chose pour moi, le supplia t-il, haletant, la sueur perlant à son front. »

Derek ne répondit pas, il s'était figé, complétement rigide sous ses doigts. Stiles eut un flash du corps de Lydia et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer, un sanglot violent secoua son corps.

« Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé..., haleta t-il. »

Ses épaules se secouèrent incontrôlablement à cause de ses larmes. Il pleurait bruyamment, il aurait voulu crier mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout était bloqué à l'intérieur de lui. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites resteraient à jamais ancrées en lui.

« S'il te plaît... , pleura Stiles. »

Les bras de Derek autour de lui se resserrèrent de plus en plus fermement jusqu'à lui faire mal mais Stiles ne dit rien, il le laissa faire, toujours aussi désarticulé contre lui. Derek allait l'aider. Derek allait mettre fin à tout ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le laisser faire tout ce mal autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer des personnes comme Lydia.

« Derek..., geignit-il, désespéré.  
- On va trouver une solution. Je vais te ramener à Scott et on va trouver une solution.  
- Non ! »

Stiles secoua faiblement la tête mais parvînt à la redresser assez pour faire face à Derek. Le loup garou avait les dents serrés, il avait peut-être pâli mais il n'en était pas sûr, tout semblait livide maintenant. Stiles posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il le regarde bien en face, pour qu'il voit celui qu'il était devenu, pour qu'il voit tout le mal qui attendait juste de ressurgir pour mettre Beacon Hills à feu et à sang.

« C'est trop tard. Je suis comme elle, Derek. C'est trop tard, je suis perdu. Tu peux pas m'amener à Scott, me laisse pas tuer mon père et mon meilleur ami, tu dois le faire, s'il te plait, Derek, j'ai tué Lydia, sanglota t-il aussi vite que possible entre ses respirations étouffées. »

Derek sembla digérer l'information. Il ne s'était pas tendu mais regardait toujours Stiles comme si il lui demandait de se tuer lui-même, comme si ça lui était physiquement impossible. Une vague de vertige le saisit et Stiles commença à hyper-ventiler, ses mains se crispèrent douloureusement autour des bras de Derek.

« Il revient, Derek, il revient..., réussit-il à articuler avec panique.  
- Je peux pas ! »

Stiles se remit à trembler entre ses bras comme un drogué en manque et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Derek le vit. La terreur de Stiles qui se battait contre la folie du Nogitsune et qui perdait. Les griffes de Derek poussèrent lentement, sa raison se battant contre ses sentiments. Stiles s'agrippait à lui avec tellement de confiance, d'abandon et c'était tellement mal, tellement injuste de laisser partir une personne comme ça, d'avoir à la tuer de ses propres mains, il ne pouvait pas, pas lui. Stiles haleta contre son cou, ses larmes trempaient son tee-shirt.

Les griffes de Derek transpercèrent son dos, d'une certaine manière, Stiles savait qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible. Un dernier sanglot passa le barrage de ses lèvres tandis que Derek accompagnait sa chute en s'agenouillant pour le maintenir, pour ne pas le laisser seul.

« Je suis désolé..., murmura t-il, ses yeux se fermant tout seul.  
- Prend ma main, ordonna presque Derek, les dents serrées. »

Stiles ne réfléchit pas, il laissa glisser mollement sa main le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Derek ne se referment sur les siens avec une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« C'est pas grave, Stiles, dit-il, sa voix vacillant peut-être, ou alors n'était-ce que le cerveau de Stiles. T'as rien fait de mal... »

Stiles eut un dernier petit sourire, les bras de Derek le serraient fort et c'est la dernière chose agréable qu'il emportait avec lui. Il haleta, son torse se souleva une dernière fois et ses yeux se fermèrent pour toujours.

Dans la forêt, alors que les couples contemplaient le couché du soleil, un loup pleura. 

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Un One Shot réalisé dans le cadre du marathon des fanfictions. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**J'ai le droit à une review ? *auréole au dessus de la tête*  
**


End file.
